gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mexico
Mexico is a country in North America, south of the United States, north of Guatemala and Belize and to the west of the island nation of Cuba. About In Mexico, Grand Theft Auto games are not edited and are generally released in that country without controversy. Technically, the ESRB is recognised in the country, but their decisions are not legally enforced. Grand Theft Auto games in Mexico are usually released the same day as in the United States. In terms of market, Mexico is one of Rockstar Games' largest markets in Latin America, as it ranks 2nd in the region and 14th in the globe in terms of game revenues, only behind Brazil. Because of this, Mexico has one of the larger Grand Theft Auto communities in both the region and the world. References in Grand Theft Auto General *The Burrito is named after the Mexican dish, while the Habanero is named after a chili pepper popular in Mexico. 2D Universe *El Burro is a Mexican gang boss based in San Andreas. 3D Universe Various gangs, especially in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, have their roots in Mexico. Mexico is referenced in various games. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Mexican Arms Dealers - A minor group who only make one appearance in the game. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The entire State of San Andreas is based on the states of and , which were formerly territories of the . *Cluckin' Bell was apparently sued in Mexico sometime between 1992 and 2004, but the judge overseeing the case was murdered in Mexico City. *Los Santos Vagos - A Hispanic gang consisting mostly of Mexican members or those with Mexican ancestry. *Varrios Los Aztecas - A GSF-friendly gang, members are Mexican or of other Hispanic nationality. *San Fierro Rifa - Another Mexican gang, different from the other Hispanic gangs, the Rifa walk their turf in San Fierro, not in Los Santos. *Pan Mexicano - A store in Los Flores and East Los Santos, Los Santos, it translates into Spanish as: "Mexican Bread", with the slogan "Hecho aqui mismo" and it means : "Done right here." *Pan Mexicano - A store in East Los Santos, which is a part from the Pan Mexicano. *Productos Mexicano - East Los Santos, Los Santos. *Productos Mexicano Flowers - East Los Santos, Los Santos. *Groceries Productos Mexicanos - East Los Santos, Los Santos. *Mexican Food & Salvadorean Food - El Corona, Los Santos, a restaurant that sells both Mexican and El Salvadorean food. *Guadalajara Jewelry Plaza - Commerce, Santa Maria Beach, Temple and Verdant Bluffs, Los Santos. *The Mexican Restaurant in Redsands East, Las Venturas. *555 We Tip - The police officer that searched the DA's trunk mentioned that the DA's car contains half of Mexico in it. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Cholos - A Mexican street gang who rivaled the Cabrones. Their name is derived from "cholo", a term for Mexican gang members. HD Universe Companies The following companies appear in the HD Universe, and are based on real-life Mexican companies: *Cerveza Barracho (Corona and Modelo) *Ego Chaser Energy Bars (Omnilife) Grand Theft Auto IV *The website yourmexicandoctor.com is selling cheap (and possibly counterfeit) pharmaceutical drugs. *People of Mexican nationality or descent can be found in various Latino communities of Liberty City including South Bohan, East Holland, Fortside, and Cerveza Heights. *Some members of the Spanish Lords appear to be of Mexican-American or Chicano decesnt since they use terms such as "Ese" and "Homes". This parallels the real life Latin Kings, as they are made up of multiple Latin American nationalities. Grand Theft Auto V *Madrazo Cartel - A powerful Mexican drug cartel led by Martín Madrazo. *Los Santos Vagos. An equivalent of the 3D Universe gang. Biggest Mexican gang in Los Santos. *Varrios Los Aztecas. An equivalent of the 3D Universe gang. This time involved in drug dealing, as opposed to its 3D counterpart. *Manuel alludes to the and San Andreas being part of Mexico in the past. *The Mexican flag can be seen at the Los Santos Country Club and the Jetsam Terminal. *The LS Jardineros are a parody of the now defunct Chivas USA, which was a subsidiary of Mexican soccer club C.D. Guadalajara. *The San Andreas Flight School Update added a Mexico Chute Bag in the game. *Taco Libre is a Mexican food restaurant and uses the colors of the Mexican flag in its logo. *The founder of Taco Bomb visited Mexico during the 1970s. *East Los FM features music from Mexican artists. In addition, Don Cheto and Camilo Lara are real-life Mexican DJs who host the station. Characters 3D Universe GTA III *Catalina - Leader of the Colombian Cartel and the main antagonist of the game, is a mixed Mexican. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Pedro Garcia - The Mexican Arms Dealers boss, is Mexican. GTA San Andreas *Cesar Vialpando - CJ's brother in law and the leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas, is Mexican. *Jose, Sunny, Gal and Hazer - All high-ranking VLA members, are Mexicans. *T-Bone Mendez - The San Fierro Rifa boss, is Mexican. *Big Poppa and Freddy - Both Vagos members, are Mexicans. *Jimmy Hernandez - A deceased honest C.R.A.S.H. cop, is Mexican. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Jerry Martinez - The main antagonist of the game is Mexican. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto IV *Alfonso Vasquez. A powerful drug baron of Mexican descent. *January Natasha Vasquez . Daughter of Alfonso, of Mexican descent. *Mr. Santo. A Mexican/American involved in loan sharking. Grand Theft Auto V *Martin Madrazo - Mexican cartel leader *Javier Madrazo - Cousin of Martín Madrazo. *Patricia Madrazo - Wife of Martín Madrazo, love interest of Trevor Philips. *Oscar Guzman - Mexican arms dealer. *Lamar Davis mentions that he is of Apache descent, an indigenous people native to the Southwestern United States and Northern Mexico. *Alonzo - A rude customer of Downtown Cab Co. *Liz Macallen - Alonzo's girlfriend. Potential booty call for Franklin Clinton. *Raul - Manager of Downtown Cab Co. *Gustavo Mota - An experienced gunner of Mexican descent. Former member of Los Santos Vagos. *Esteban Jimenez, Edgar Carlos, Pedro Luna, Alphonse and José - Members of Los Santos Vagos. *Ortega - Leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas. *Andreas Sanchez - FIB agent of Mexican descent. *Taliana Martinez - A talented driver of Mexican descent. *Manuel - A Mexican descent inhabitant of San Andreas. *Don Cheto - Host of East Los FM. *Camilo Lara - Host of East Los FM. *Keyla - Character in the Private Taxi Fare mission "Follow Car", and is Mexican-American. *Mariachi - A Mexican soapboxer. *Eva - Housemaid for Michael De Santa. *Carlos - Gardener for Michael De Santa. Navigation Category:Countries Category:Latin American countries